1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to medical imaging systems.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Currently, a medical imaging device is sold with factory set (preset) zoom settings. When a user uses the medical imaging device and has to use a zoom setting, the user typically uses the preset zoom settings. The user then adjusts the preset zoom settings to get an ideal setting for that particular situation.
The user will typically repeat the procedure every time the user needs to use a zoom feature. This can be inconvenient for the user because the user is limited to the factory zoom settings. For new users, this feature may be fine. However, experienced users may find being limited to factory presets highly cumbersome.
Thus, this is a need for users to be able to get zoom settings for medical imaging devices, and not be limited only to factory preset zoom settings.